Dimensions
by Kairi Akemi Utsuko
Summary: This story will be revise and put in temporary HIATUS.
1. Start

Hi! Everyone I hope you have a happy holiday and because Christmas has ended I decided to post the first chapter of my first fan-fiction story, this is first (so many first!) time in making on so I hope you'll support me.

I apologize for my bad grammar and wrong spellings if there's any English is not a native language in my country.

And before we start here's Mr. Disclaimer

**Mr. Disclaimer:** Akemi doesn't own Prince of tennis or any characters for that matter.

Let's roll to the story!

**Chapter One:** Start

A streak of sunlight passes the parted curtain in a room hitting the face of a figure laying in the bed slowly the eyes open to reveal wide brown eyes that glazed with sleep, pulling the covers the figure sit blinking until the eyes are focus again observing the surrounding.

The room is pretty spacious with the desk to the right filled with books, papers and pencil or pen beside is a bookshelf filled with books of many kinds like fiction story, magazines, books for studies, and couple of manga etc. not faraway from it is a complete set mini-tower computer with printer and cam.

On the left is a dresser with a full body mirror, the only thing indicating that it's a girl's room are the animal stuff toys sitting above the headboard of the bed which is near the window and the sailor version of uniform of the Seishun Academy hanging in the wall.

The figure stands and walks gracefully across the room to a door leading to the bathroom, feet meeting the floorboard soundlessly, posture relax but never letting the guard down.

Opening the door and facing the mirror the figure stare back on the reflection, flowing long auburn hair reaching the knees like a waterfall and slightly wavy probably because its always in a twin braid, two long strand of auburn framed the heart shape face adored with small nose and rosy red lips and the surprisingly dark brown eyes contrast to the usual warm brown hiding its owner's emotion and never giving any.

This features revealed the face of one Ryuzaki Sakuno granddaughter of Ryuzaki Sumire coach of the famous Seigaku boy's tennis club, now currently second year middle school in Seishun gakuen, a lot has change after the nationals especially to the tennis club.

After graduating the captain or now former captain of Seigaku Tezuka Kunimitsu flew to Germany to continue his study and became a professional tennis player, because of this there is th new captain you will be surprise who, its Kaidoh Kaoru and the vice-captain is his long time rival Momoshiro Takeshi, while the Kawamura Takashi the number one power player of Japan by beating Gin Ishida after the tournament he quit the tennis club and focus working as a sushi chef under his father's guidance and the third years Syusuke Fuji, Kikumaru Eiji, and Sadaharu Inui are now fourth year.

And of course we can't forget the prince of tennis Echizen Ryoma who participate in a tournament in America (I forgot what its called do any one know …) will be having a comeback this year from the said country. While the three eggs (1) (giggle) or known to regulars as "the freshman three" will try to make to regulars now that they're second year.

Sighing she walks out to start her morning rituals, finishing her task she walks out to a stair down the kitchen a delicious aroma hit her nostril, entering she saw the figure of Ruzaki Sumire in front of the stove.

"Good-morning grandmother" she greeted politely, Sumire turn her head and greet in return.

"Oh! Good-morning Sakuno-chan, breakfast will be finish in a minute how's your sleep?" she said turning to finish breakfast.

"Hmm? oh fine" she answer absentmindedly, setting the plate which consist of egg, ham, bacon, bread and milk she look on her granddaughter in worry.

"What's the matter?" "Hn? Eeh umm it's nothing! "She said hurriedly answer

"Are you sure, something's bothering you?" shaking her head "no", she slowly wolf-down the breakfast.

Not one to press thing she let it...for now.

'_It is because of not informing Tomoka that she will go to Italy to visit her cousin or… Ryoma is coming back this year right? Is that it? But then again she's acting weird before she flew to Italy after the nationals.'_

"I'm going now grandmother! "She shouts "aren't you leaving with me?"

"No I want to go see Tomoka to apologize you know…" she trailed off "oh! Okay be careful" she said understanding.

"Um! K" stepping out of the house she walks to the street the road to school is quiet accompanied with some noise of people going to work or school; today is the first day of class so a lot of student are excited and happy to see their old and maybe new friends.

Some Sakura petals covered the hard pavement, and some will blow, twirling and dancing in morning air watching this she can't help but think of what happen this pass summer events a lot occurred you would think it's impossible for a person to change so much for only a month but then again nothing is **impossible** to this world.

She is so absorbed in her thoughts that she never notices a figure standing before her until

Bum!

"Ugh! What? "Her loss her balance but regains it immediately.

"Oh! "Rubbing her nose to reduce the pain she looks at the figure upon her a boy….

There the first chapter is finish

Who do you think is the boy is our heroine bump into? We will note things that happen to everyone after the tournament before we go to Sakuno.

I still didn't decide about the pairing, how about this; whoever figures who the boy is can request who will be pair to our heroine _**permanently**_, you can considered it a poll …

I made this up while watching an episode of prince of tennis

What do you think?

Send me a review just hit the button below


	2. The Arrival

**Chapter Two: **The arrival

"Oh! "Rubbing her nose to reduce the pain she looks at the figure upon her, a male brunette.

"Katsuo-kun is that you?" asked the twin braided girl to the boy in front of her after recognizing the figure.

"Ah! Ryuzaki-chan I'm sorry! "The boy hurriedly to help the girl

"No need to apologize it's also my fault for not paying attention" she waves the apology

'_Sakuno what happen to all the hard training you gone through sweep by the morning air'_ scolding herself inwardly

"Aside that it's been awhile how's your summer vacation Katsuo-kun?" changing the subject they chat about their summer experience.

Katsuo's summer mostly revolve in training, now that their second year he can try to be apart of the regulars line up, of course that will be the same case with the others too. Not to mention the training really brought a change to the boy, he look at the male that once a flimsy looking boy his build improve with now slightly muscular, his taller surpassing her a few or so inch and his voice also become deeper if only a little.

"And what about you're summer Ryuzaki? "Ask the boy.

Sakuno stop and her shoulder tense but unnoticed

Katsuo who saw this also stop and look on the girl in concern, meanwhile Sakuno eyes glaze in memory that flash on her mind.

'_No one should know about the happenings this summer even your grandmother; remember secrecy and loyalty, my child secrecy and loyalty …"said the old man in front of the masked figure in front of him._

"Umm… fine I visit some relatives in the other country "she smiles in the end of her sentence.

Katsuo blink then nodded in understanding, at least he believes her but his still confuse.

'_Oh well' _He shrugs his shoulder as nothing

They continue their trek towards school while Sakuno tell her vacation in details to reinforce her fabricated story.

**_~ Seishun Academy ~_**

**Classroom 2-B second floor **

After checking their schedule and section they discover that they're in the same section much to the teens delight _now if only…._

As if hearing her thought a figure pounces on her form at the same time yelling her name.

"Sakuno!" yelled the figure turning around it revealed that the person is none other than her red haired best friend Osakada Tomoka , Tomoka didn't change that much other than her twin pig-tails seems longer than last time she saw her.

"Tomo-chan, if you're here that's mean…" trailing off the girl look at her best-friend and then.

"Yes! Were classmate" squeal the red haired jumping up and down her friends.

Sakuno smiled widely and chuckle on her friend's antic.

"And you know what, theirs a certain someone who also is our classmate" Tomoka giggled as if she had a really amazing secret.

"Who?" she asked curious as to whom however mentally rolling her eyes, with a fast analytical mind, she already knows whom if her friend's face is any indication.

"RYOMA- SAMA!" she shrieked unbelievably loud and of course their inside the homeroom so all the occupant heard this and cause a series of squeal some boarding in shriek, whisper of excitement and many question bombard to the red head (which the girl answer willingly )of course majority are girls and some boys too.

Sakuno sigh this is expected so she just takes a seat where her assign seat is near the window where she can see the entrance of the school clearly.

She watches one of the nearby sakura trees that surrounded the school in full-bloom the pink petals swirls in circular pattern down the dirt ground giving a magical atmosphere around it. Pink a color that most girls favor and also her ex-favorite color; currently she likes the color of the sky, the sea or ocean and one of her beloved babies Blue Elegance.

Any blue in particular

She chuckle

Yup she really changes a lot even her favorite color not to mention a new fetish for a certain food.

'_Hmm … that sounds good to my tummy maybe I would buy ingredients, yeah!"_ with the in mind her mood change in a good way.

The voice of her homeroom teacher stops her train of thought about a delicious delicacy.

"Okay class, please settle down, I'm Sakaki Hana and I will be your new advisor for the rest of the year also will be your teacher for both Music and Science" She start, the woman in early twenties had long brown hair that framed the unblemished face, fair skin and green eyes sparkling like precious emerald under the light, a fine figure, and she stood at the height of 6'5, overall she's a woman of beauty. She's quite popular in school and a lot of males specially the students ask her to date seeing as she's still single.

"Before we start in the attendance there is a transfer from the other country, America in particular and I know most already guest who." she said knowingly and with a smile.

"Please come in"

Everyone minus Sakuno and the teacher lean in anticipation, the door open and reveal a figure of a tall male standing at the height that almost reach Momoshiro, almost .

With greenish black hair that surrounded the handsome face and sharp cat-like golden eyes that the figure is famous of having, the male had a fine muscular build that flex on his every move under tan skin which further shows that his onto sports.

TAN-TA-TA-DA!

It's the prince of tennis, the only pro tennis player at the age of 14, Ryoma Echizen.

The crowd of students burst in squeals, cheers, and whispers. Other gasps, gapes and drool hard not too. (Only some can)

"I think he doesn't need to introduce himself, but still everyone this Ryoma Echizen his also a former student here when his first year but need to go back to states" she introduce

"Hmm… now where can you seat." after stating this, a lot of females raises their hands to volunteer even thought theirs no available seats around them.

Finally the teacher spotted a vacant seat in between Tomoka and Sakuno.

"Ms. Osakada will you please raise your hand" the teacher ask politely towards the red haired girl.

Tomoka looks like she's floating in clouds Ryoma-sama will sit next to her and her best friend. God! Whereas the other girls and secretly some boys stare enviously, and Sakuno observe her former crush, yes! Everyone you heard (read) right, Sakuno is not interested anymore on the prince, anyway back at the observation.

The boy now man truly grown and become stronger with the way he moves and more handsome than before, and she will admit that much but that still not change her current emotion.

"Hello! Ryoma-sama remember, it's me Osakada Tomoka" said Tomoka excitedly

"Hmm… ah the loud girl who always cheers for us" the red haired girl nodded happily _'he remember me', _Sakuno seeing this display sweat drop.

_Didn't she hear the insult within sentence' _looking at her friend again, the answer is so obvious.

"And you are Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, that clumsy girl who can't play tennis properly" Ryoma address her

Startled that he remembers her

She looks at his eyes….

**~Author's note~**

**Pls. read extremely important **

Hey! Minna(everyone)-san sorry for taking so long before updating the second chapter of **Dimensions, **the reason is no I'm not slacking off I'm getting busy in school work although, 15 I'm currently a first year student in collegeand now that the in trams is coming .. Umm or on Japanese sports festival my schedule become more hectic.

So I need all of my readers patience and understanding

Because I want to give all my best for the readers in every chapter and stories I create, and I don't want to give my half-ass effort just because I want to update faster, that's what I see sometimes on the other authors. Still I'll update as soon as I can to make up to you guys.

By the way about those who try the poll thank you for participating but I'm going to clear a few things, first and foremost of all I want you to put who do you think is the mystery person, then the guys you want for our heroine to not confuse me and remember sshe/he can be anyone.

I decided that the pairing will be set using a guessing poll, when I say guessing poll the readers need to guess who will be the mysterious person thought I still thinking who so please wait and I'll announce the start of the poll.

For those who kindly try the poll thank you very much for voting

But most of all to **aaaa ()** thank you very much; I hope you continue to support my stories.

I apologize for my bad grammar and wrong spellings if there's any English is not a native language in my country.

**Mr. Disclaimer:** Akemi does not own Prince of tennis or any characters for that matter.

Thank you for those who read the first and this second chapter and see you sometime again.

Pls. Read & Review


End file.
